


The devil's in the detail - a Kate & Leopold drabble

by loveinadoorway



Category: Kate & Leopold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt: Kate & Leopold, Kate, technology withdrawal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil's in the detail - a Kate & Leopold drabble

It is not the big things that make her yearn for her own time, surprisingly enough. Yes, she does miss her computer and tv and cars and planes, but that is not what really gets to her.

She misses her iPod really badly, all that music at her fingertip as opposed to the effort it takes to go see an opera or a concert in this day and age.  
But still that's not it.

It's the stupidest thing really.  
Every morning, she stands next to Leo in the bathroom, biting back a string of curses.  
She can't let him see this, of course.  
He'd be hurt, concerned and would treat her to an overkill of comforting that would, in the end, make matters only worse.

She glares at the thing she hates the most, the thing she simply cannot make her peace with. In her mind's eye, she sees a million ways to destroy this abomination made of horn and probably pigs' bristles or something equally disgusting.

She wants her goddamned electrical toothbrush back.


End file.
